bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 16
Big Brother 16, also known as Big Brother 2015 and Big Brother: Timebomb, is the current sixteenth series of the British reality television series Big Brother. It began on 12 May 2015 on Channel 5, the earliest UK launch date ever and the first series to launch in May since Big Brother 8. It is the fifth regular series and the thirteenth series of Big Brother overall to air on the channel. The series was also aired on TV3, making it the first Big Brother series to air in the Republic of Ireland. The series launched under the new contract which renewed the show for a further three years. It is also the first series to credit Denis O'Connor as creative director. Production Auditions Auditions for this series began on 14 August 2014, the same day as the final of Big Brother 15. Housemates were chosen from online applications. In order to become a housemate, applicants were required to record a 90-second video and complete an online application form. Presenters Emma Willis returned as the main presenter of the show, however she stepped down as host of Big Brother's Bit on the Side, with Rylan Clark taking over. Format The theme of this series was confirmed to be Timebomb, with producers teasing that "with Big Brother playing with the concept of time, the tasks, secret missions and twists promise to have tension, drama and intrigue. Time may be a friend or an enemy and for some it may well run out." Emma Willis also teased the theme in the trailer for the series, stating "days will turn into nights, time will stop, rewind and tasks will get turned on their heads." Eye logo The official eye logo was unveiled by Channel 5 on 29 April 2015, and has a gold metallic structure with a pulsating centre, coinciding with the theme of the series. House The house's style and layout was completely revamped for the new series, resembling a sophisticated and sleek 'Mad Men' 60s-style theme. Official house pictures were released on 5 May 2015. The living area was situated in the middle of the house and featured a large orange circular seating area, later revealed to be the most expensive piece of furniture in the house. The luxurious bedroom was located next to the living area and had four double beds and six single beds, as well as a large dressing room and vanity station. The bathroom was coated in dark wood with a rocky glass shower, large bath and an aquatic wall. The garden featured a large outdoor seating area with a large glass wall that opened up into the living area. In the garden, there was also a pool that was considerably larger than in previous series and featured its own island. A recreational 'sky room' extended up a flight of stairs in the garden, similar to Big Brother 14's 'tree house' and Big Brother 15's 'pod'. Official pictures of the Diary Room were released a day before the launch of the series. It included a large egg-shaped chair with red leather seating, cradled by a gold exterior. The wallpaper on each wall resembled a clock face to replicate the interior of Big Ben. Big Brother 16 Diary Room.jpg|Diary Room BB16 Stairs.jpg|Stairs BB16 Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen BB16 Living area.jpg|Living area BB16 Bedroom.jpg|Bedroom Sponsorship Lucozade became the new sponsor for the series having previously sponsored the programme on Channel 4 during Big Brother 10 in 2009. Housemates On 7 May 2015, producers announced that the official list of housemates would be released two days before the series begins. This is the first time that the housemates entering would be public knowledge prior to the launch night, as in previous series', housemates would be revealed live on the night. In keeping with the Timebomb theme, a countdown began at 00:01 on the official website and ended two days later on 10 May, and the identity of fifteen housemates were unveiled. Fifteen housemates entered the House on Day 1. Three new housemates entered on Day 18. House guests Following the eviction on Day 25, Emma Willis revealed that former Housemates would be returning on Day 32 as part of "Time Warp" week, joined by a fake-evicted Housemate in the "Timebomb Bunker" for 48 hours. The returning Housemates would then enter the Main House on Day 34 until the following evicted on Day 39 as "house guests". As well as these three, various other familiar faces from Big Brother's past would also return to the House to take part in classic tasks and twists. On Day 39, it was revealed that Big Brother had extended the "houseguests" stay, and that they would reside in the House until further notice. On Day 44, Big Brother 7 finalist Aisleyne entered the House as the fourth Time Warp housemate during the week's shopping task. On Day 49, the housemates' shopping task was revealed to be Hotel BB. Housemates had to run their own hotel for the week, and cater to their guests every need. To pass they had to stick to the rules and not let standards slip for the guests or they will lose a star and fail the shopping task. These guests were later revealed to be past Big Brother housemates, and on Day 49, Big Brother 8 housemate Charley Uchea entered the House, and Celebrity Big Brother "legend" John McCririck followed shortly after. On Day 50, former celebrity housemate Jasmine Lennard and Big Brother 14 runner-up Dexter Koh entered the House as the third and fourth BB Hotel guests. On Day 51, Celebrity Big Brother 14 finalist James Jordan entered the House. Nominations table